The Space Between Them
by TripTuckerTheThird
Summary: Arizona G!P TRIGGER WARNING for mentions of sexual assault. If neither of those things are your bag, best to skip this one. Fourteen months after the unthinkable happens to her, Callie is ready to try again. But Arizona isn't so sure.


**AN: Before you start this, there is a Trigger Warning for mentions of rape and sexual assault. If these things affect you in anyway, it's best you turn back now.**

**On a more personal note, I want to say that I have never been a survivor of sexual assault, and that is why I chose to write this request from Arizona's perspective. Though it's never happened to me, I do know several people who have been, and a lot of this is reactions I witnessed from their partners - both male and female. I'm hesitant to post this because of those reasons, but also because I have no direct experience about them. I took cues from friends and reddit and the wider internet, and I'm not sure if I'm the right person to do it justice.**

**If you or anyone you know is a survivor and you haven't yet received or sought out help, I sincerely wish that you would. Your pain is unimaginable, and yet there are resources for you to get help. Know that I love you, know that I believe you and trust you. I hope you are well, and I hope that one day you will look back and realize that you are strong and beautiful and amazing.**

"Do you know why you're here today, Arizona?" The therapist asked, Arizona Robbins' defences were up at an all time high since that night fourteen months ago.

"I think so." She answered not quite honestly but not quite lying.

Her wife was sitting at the opposite end of the couch, both of them firmly facing the therapist, and keeping their distance.

Things had been going well for them. The touching and the kissing had resumed in their relationship, and she was even allowed to sleep in the bed more often than not these days… but there was still hesitancy to how she reacted to her wife.

"Callie says that you haven't been intimate with each other since the rape." Arizona winced, and felt her body squirm with discomfort.

They hadn't. They hadn't so much as made out like horny teenagers since then. They'd held hands on the couch as they watched a movie, and she'd held Callie while she cried in the bed before being asked to go back to the couch again, and they'd kissed… like it was an obligation rather than a genuine want or need. And it wasn't like she was asking or pushing for those things. In all of this she let Callie take the lead. Always, in everything.

It's why she was okay with sleeping on the couch for six months because Callie couldn't bear to be close to her. It's why she hadn't masturbated in almost a year because she'd get hard and her thoughts would stray to her wife and she'd remember and then she wouldn't need to anymore. Didn't want to anymore.

403 days of not being intimate with her wife.

"What do you think of that, Arizona?" The therapist asked. She wished the woman would stop saying her name so much.

"Does it matter what I think?" She asked, not meanly or with any other agenda. Her captain had readily agreed to this therapy appointment even though it was in the middle of her shift. So she'd come in her uniform, black pants and shirt, heavy boots and her badge pinned to her chest. Thankfully there hadn't been any call outs, or else she'd be here smelling like smoke and fire and that wouldn't have been good. Or she'd have missed it all together.

"It does matter. It matters to me and it matters to Callie." Arizona cast a quick glance at her wife, her beautiful and strong and amazing wife who'd suffered unimaginable trauma… and she'd fought through it, she'd gotten to the other side and she was living.

"I think that if Callie wants to wait another fourteen months, then I'll wait." Arizona said, looking at the therapist. "And if she wants me to go back to the couch after I will. I'll do whatever she wants. And if she never wants to be with me like that again… well then fine. I love her, and I think that's what matters."

"From what I understand before the rape, you two had quite the voracious sexual relationship with each other, and it stopped suddenly. It must have taken its toll on you." The therapist said. Callie still not looking at her.

"At first… no. And then somewhere in the middle, yes, but then mostly no." Arizona answered.

"What happened in the middle?" And out of the corner of her eye she saw Callie blush a little, and it drew a small smile from her.

"It was the first time she masturbated. You'd told her that it was important for survivors to do it, to remind themselves that pleasure was important and to find it in them to love themselves again. Anyway, I'd come home early from work. And I heard her… I didn't do anything but it was my first real erection in three months. The first time I'd let myself think it was a possibility, even though I knew it wasn't." Arizona blushed now too, she hadn't told Callie she basically spied on her, and the sudden realization made her look at Callie, who was finally looking back at her, a small smile and a nod to let her know it was okay.

"I didn't masturbate because I didn't want her to know I was there. So I left quickly and came back later when I was supposed to be off." Arizona sighed. "That night, I was still sleeping in the bed every night I was home, and I guess Callie felt my erect penis against her somewhere and she freaked out. She punched me in the face and kneed me in the balls and then pushed me out of the bed while she screamed at me to get out."

"And?"

"I threw up in the kitchen sink when I could finally stand and thought up a lie as to why my nose was broken." Arizona finished. That's when she started sleeping on the couch full time.

"I'm sorry," Callie whispered beside her.

"Hey, no, I told you then and I'll tell you again, you have nothing to be sorry for. It's my fault, I shouldn't have…" but she trailed off. It wasn't her fault and it wasn't Callie's fault. She couldn't help her body's reaction during sleep, and the trauma was so fresh for Callie that she was surprised it hadn't happened sooner.

"I punched you in the face!" Which honestly was a lot less painful than the knee to the balls. She hadn't even realized her nose was broken until after she threw up and saw the trail of blood from where she crawled out of the room. "I broke your nose and I kicked you... in the penis." The last words were whispered.

"Yeah you did," Arizona laughed once. It wasn't funny, but the horror that had been on Callie's face when she'd seen the damage she caused still made Arizona chuckle. Callie had left the room and seen all the blood, and had gently nudged Arizona who was lying on the couch, an ice pack on her crotch and a half frozen bag of peas on her face.

"You were saying you shouldn't have done something? What was it you shouldn't have done?" The therapist asked.

"Gotten an erection, I guess."

"In your sleep?" Callie replied. It was silly, she knew, but it was still there. The guilt for making Callie react that way. For scaring her like that. For a million different things since that night, the night her wife was raped.

"Why do you think it's your fault?" Callie asked, this time looking at her, unsure what exactly her wife was asking.

"I…" she trailed off, unsure how to answer. "I don't know." Everything about this. She wasn't there, and then maybe she pushed Callie by being there in the bed and by having a penis and maybe she felt like she smothered Callie a little or a lot. "Do you remember the night you asked me to come back to the bed?"

Callie nodded, and the therapist wrote something down, as Arizona continued. "I slept so close to the edge because you kept inching away from me. There was enough space between us for two more people. You didn't want me there." She finished sadly. She spent about seventy percent of her nights in the bed with her wife. But there was still that space between them. "Most nights I wait for you to fall asleep, and then I go back to the couch."

"Do you not think of it as your bed anymore, Arizona?" The therapist asked.

"What?" It was breathless as she asked.

"You keep calling it 'the bed.' Not 'your bed' or 'our bed,' but 'the bed.' Is it not your bed anymore?"

"I…" It hadn't been her bed in almost a year. It wasn't even Callie's bed in her mind. "No, it's not my bed anymore."

"Why not?" The therapist asked, and Callie said it too, but quietly and almost whispered so low that Arizona couldn't hear her.

"You don't want me there." And it was okay that she didn't. She'd noticed after the broken nose incident that Callie slept better when she wasn't there.

"Yes I do." Callie said, again so quietly.

"Calliope," She whispered, "It's okay that you don't. If that's how you feel and what you want, it's okay."

"What about what you want?" Callie asked.

Why does what she want matter? Callie was the one who suffered. She was the one who was violated. She was the one who had to live with the memories and the reminder every day. Did she want to have sex with her wife, absolutely. Dis she want to start thinking of it as her bed again, desperately. But did she want Callie to feel safe and comfortable in her own home and bed, it was the only thing that mattered.

"I just want you to be happy. It's all I've ever wanted." And there was a part of her, buried so deep inside that she barely acknowledged its existence, so infinitesimally small that she wasn't sure it existed beyond the nights she laid awake listening to Callie cry, that wondered if she did make her wife happy.

"You don't touch me anymore." Callie whispered.

"You flinch when I do." She hadn't reached out for her wife in so long she wasn't sure if it was true anymore. She always let Callie make the first move. Initiate any contact, any kiss, or any hug. Because it hurt like hell every time it happened. So she'd stopped. She couldn't handle the way her heart broke every time Callie backed away from her.

"I'm worried that you don't want me anymore. That since the rape you see me as damaged as weak… as, as, as broken." Arizona watched the tears fall down her wife's face, and something inside her broke.

"Do you think so little of me?" She asked breathlessly. "That I haven't been bursting with pride to see you fight to survive and overcome this? That I haven't sat on the sidelines and watched you recover from something I can never imagine? Do you think of me as someone…" she trailed off, shaking her head and wiping away her own tears. "You are miraculous Calliope Torres. Everyday your strength and your wisdom and your humour takes my breath away. You are breathtakingly beautiful, and I am so lucky to have such a strong woman as my wife… and there has never been a day that I don't want you."

Callie's hand slid into the space between them on the couch, and Arizona didn't hesitate to slip her own hand onto that of her wife's. "I love you more than I ever imagined possible to love someone. You are not broken. You are not damaged. And you are not weak. You are my wife, and I am so proud of everything that you are."

The room fell into silence for a moment, and Arizona decided it was time to take the lead on something. Slowly, while still looking at her wife and asking for permission, she flipped Callie's hand and entwined their fingers. It was slow… and painful the way it happened, slight twitches of panic on Callie's face as it happened.

"If it's too much," she whispered, their hands finally entwined, "You can let go." But Callie tightened her fingers between her own, and Arizona squeezed back. "I won't leave you if you let go."

"I want to try to have sex with you again." Callie whispered, and Arizona was shocked. Callie could barely stand to hold her hand. Would sometimes still ask her to leave the bed if it happened again, if she panicked or felt Arizona's penis.

"I…" she started, all her fears and hesitation wanting to spill out. All of her wants and desires and her needs. But she stopped herself.

"You're allowed to be honest Arizona," the therapist said.

"I want that too."

*8*

After she left the therapist's office to finish her shift, Arizona's mind was whirling a thousand miles per second. They hadn't received a call out that day, so she puttered around the station cleaning everything she could get her hands. It was pleb work, but she sent the recruits to join the basketball game the others were playing as she deep cleaned the kitchen and the bathroom and eventually organized the locker room supplies. It was quiet and she was alone and it gave her a lot of time to think about her relationship.

She was fine with being married and not having an intimate relationship. She couldn't lie and say that she didn't miss sex, or miss being with Callie that way, or touching her or kissing her or any of that… because she did. Every day and every night she spent on the couch, she missed her wife.

But Callie… even though Arizona heard and believed the words she'd said about wanting to try again, there was still hesitance to her actions. She panicked when Arizona tried to hold her hand. She didn't change in front of her anymore, hiding in the bathroom to disrobe before a shower and came out with clean clothes and dressed. They hadn't gone on a date with each other since that night… they hadn't done a lot of things.

When she walked into their apartment, it was to find Callie sitting on the couch, Netflix queued up and a pizza and beer on the coffee table.

"Hey," she called. Depositing her bag on the floor and hanging her jacket, making sure to place her boots out of the way and in their proper spot.

"Hi," Callie whispered from her place on the couch. Her hands wringing together in what Arizona knew was one of her wife's nervous ticks. Her leg bouncing slightly. "I got your favourites, and we are going to watch whatever you want to watch."

Arizona smiled at her wife, moving to join her on the couch, once again sitting at opposite ends. The blankets and pillow she used were stacked and folded neatly on the floor by the coffee table, and she sighed, reaching for a slice of pizza and a beer that Callie had already opened.

In the end, Callie had chosen what they would watch. Arizona had made a mistake when choosing a movie once, it contained a scene of sexual assault and it shut Callie down for days. She couldn't remember the plots to movies and shows, and it always felt safer to let Callie choose. Plus, if it had been up to her, Arizona would have a rotation of strictly children's movies to avoid that kind of situation.

"Dance with me?" Callie asked quietly, Arizona jumping out of her thoughts and turning to look at her wife. Callie looked unsure and hesitant to even ask. "Please." She whispered, her hand reaching to turn of the television.

Arizona nodded and stood, moving to the sound system to plug in her phone and start a faster playlist, something they could jump and move around too. Something that didn't require Callie to touch her if she didn't want. "No, play a slow song." Arizona felt her eyes slip closed, and she nodded and did what Callie asked, playing a slow playlist of songs from a placed labelled 'Slow Dancing With My Wife.' Something she hadn't played in fourteen months.

When the first song started, she moved back towards Callie, sliding the coffee table out of the way and placing the pile of blankets and pillows in her empty space on the couch, moving to stand in the cleared space as her wife still sat, her brown eyes never leaving her.

Halfway through the first song, Callie stood and moved towards her, stopping a foot and a half away, and Arizona had to fight the urge to close the distance, to crush their bodies together and to take her wife into her arms. But she couldn't do that, so instead, locking her eyes on her wife's, she slowly extended her hand into the space between them, offering Callie her hand. She didn't flinch, but she didn't take it right away either. And though the fact that her wife didn't flinch made her heart soar, the fact that she hesitated made it a short flight.

Eventually Callie's hand did come up, and did grasp hers, and they started swaying together, the only parts of them touching their hands, their eyes never leaving or letting go. Slowly, ever so slowly, almost at a glacial pace, Arizona shuffled forward, closer to her wife. Every once in a while, Callie would step back, putting more distance between them. Song after song played, and after a while they were close enough that they could wrap their arms around each other, but they hadn't, they didn't.

"Calliope… I've been thinking." She whispered. Feeling Callie's fingers flex around her own and it gave her the courage to make her offer. "It's not me that scares you, right?" Callie shook her head as they continued their jr high shuffle. "It's my penis?" After a few beats and some country crooning, Callie nodded.

"I love you, you know that right Callie?" Arizona whispered, this time taking a small step back herself. Because if Callie accepted, if Callie thought the same things she thought. But Callie just nodded. She hadn't said the words back in over a year. Arizona knew that her wife loved her, knew it without a shadow of a doubt. "If," she swallowed back the tears that were building. "If you… if I scare you, I can… you can leave me." She finally whispered.

"You want to leave me?" Callie whispered back.

"No, sweetie, no I don't." She tightened her fingers around Callie's and watched as her wife shuffled away from her again. "But I think you're afraid of me. Of being intimate with me, and that's okay. I understand why. But you shouldn't be afraid of your wife."

They continued to stare at one another as the song ended and her phone automatically changed to the next one. It was 'their' song, the one they played at their wedding, that they sometimes made love to, that they'd play obnoxiously loudly and yell out the lyrics to on car rides.

That Callie would instantly change the station if it came on during road trips.

"I'll change it," she said quickly, moving to the stereo but was stopped by Callie pulling her back, the force so strong that she was propelled into Callie's arms, her wife's arms wrapping around her. "Leave it Arizona." Callie rasped, holding on to her tightly. Arizona lifting her arm to wrap around Callie's wait as her wife rested her forehead against her temple. They were dancing with each other now, the same way they had danced their first dance at their wedding.

"I'm not afraid of you Arizona." Callie whispered, some tears falling from her eyes as she clung tightly to Arizona. "I'm afraid that you'll be inside me and I'll remember and I'll panic and…"

"That's all right Callie," she whispered, her fingers toying with the hem of her wife's shirt. "Can I?" She asked.

"Yes," her wife breathed, and Arizona slipped her hand under her wife's shirt, and pressed her palm flat against the warm skin there, relishing the feeling of her wife's body after so long. A hitch in Callie's breath as it washed over her face told Arizona that it was okay.

"_I don't know how you do what you do,"_ Arizona sang, just as she had done on their wedding night. Callie pressing herself closer to Arizona. "_I'm so in love with you."_ She continued, holding Callie tighter and slipping her hand higher up her wife's back, trailing her fingers up and down her spine, feeling every dip and rise of her vertebra. "_It just keeps getting better. I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side_."

As the song continued, Callie continued to cry against her, their swaying side to side having them closer to each other than they'd been in fourteen months

"You are my wife Calliope, and I am so in love with you," she whispered, Callie gripping her tighter. "But if the thought of being intimate with me makes you panic… then maybe, maybe you should leave me. I don't want you to, I don't want to not be your wife. But it breaks my heart so much that you're afraid of me, of being with me like that."

And now she was crying too. When the song ended, Callie moved away from her and she couldn't stop the sob that escaped her lips, but then Callie was back after and instant, restarting the song and taking Arizona into her arms again, this time looking down at her.

"What do you want Arizona?" She asked, Callie's fingers slipping up her arms and threading through her hair.

"You Calliope. I just want you." She answered, feeling Callie's thumbs swipe her cheeks free of tears. She couldn't help the way her eyes flicked down to her wife's plump red lips, the way her tongue peaked out to moisten her own.

Just as Callie's lips met her own, her eyes slipped closed and she moaned deep in her throat, leaning into the kiss instantly as their lips moved against each other. Her hand slipped back under Callie's shirt and up her back again.

When Callie's nails scratched lightly at the nape of her neck, she gasped and then moaned as Callie slipped her tongue into her mouth and the taste of her wife, tinged with pizza and beer exploded on her tongue and she pressed herself closer, tilting her head to deepen the kiss.

Almost instantly, and Arizona didn't know if it was her or Callie who kicked it up a notch, but it was deeper and harder and it spoke of want and desire and need. With their song on repeat playing behind them, Callie pushed them back to the couch, sitting Arizona down and straddling her thighs as she pressed their chests together, their lips never disconnecting and the kiss between them deep and rushed and one of reconnection.

Before she knew it they were both sitting topless and bare on the couch, and Callie was leaning back, her eyes hooded with lust and naked desire, Arizona's flitting to her wife's breasts and back to her eyes. God her wife was beautiful, and she was itching to touch her there again, to feel her wife and to have her again. Her cock was stirring in her pants, but she was willing it down, to stay soft and to not frighten her wife again, but when Calliope Torres was in your lap, naked from the waist up and her perfect booms in your face, it was fighting a losing battle.

"Touch me Arizona," Callie whispered, reaching her hands for Arizona's and bringing them to her breasts. Just before she made contact, the heat of Callie's breasts warming her palms she looked at her, and Callie nodded, closing the distance herself finally taking the weight of them in her hands and moaning at the sensation. Her fingers moved on autopilot over hardened nipples, Callie's moans filling the silence between the beats of the music, her back arching to Arizona, pressing her tighter against her hands.

Licking her lips, she whispered, "My mouth, can I with-" But she was cut off but Callie grabbing her head and bringing her chest to her mouth on her own. Arizona moaned as she swiped her tongue over her wife's mocha nipple and revelled in Callie's groan of pleasure.

As she lavished her wife's breasts with her fingers and her mouth, Callie's own hands found her breasts and began toying with her nipples, and when Arizona bit down softly on the nipple in her mouth, Callie groaned and her hips ground down on her hardening cock and she froze in Arizona's arms. Dropping her hands and her mouth away she whispered "I'm sorry, I'm sorry Callie I tried… we should stop."

"I don't want to stop," Callie whispered back. "Let's go to bed."

Unsure, Arizona just watched as Callie stood. She wasn't sure she should follow. Her cock was hard now, straining against the confinement of her pants, throbbing with need for her wife… but when Callie felt it she froze and pulled away. The rest of it had been amazing, being with her like that again had filled Arizona with love and joy that she could still make Callie aroused with her body. But her cock… her cock that Callie used to love and lavish, it made her freeze and panic.

"Please, I have a surprise for you." Callie whispered, holding out her hand for Arizona to take. When she did, Callie smiled at her, softly and genuinely, and led them to the bedroom.

"What?" She asked, full of surprise. The bed was covered in Cars. The sheets were all Disney's Cars logos and images. The pillow on the left, her pillow, was Lightning McQueen, the pillow on the right, Callie's usual pillow, was Portia. The duvet cover was just one giant image of Tow-Mater and it was glorious.

"I wanted it to feel like your bed again." Callie whispered, wrapping her arms around Arizona's waist and resting her chin on her shoulder. "I'm sorry I made you feel and think it wasn't your bed anymore." Callie said, pressing a soft kiss to her shoulder. "It's always been our bed to me Arizona."

"Calliope." She rasped, turning in her wife's arms so they were face to face and chest to chest.

"I didn't mean to make you feel like it wasn't." And without thinking, or asking for permission, Arizona leaned up and captured Callie's lips with her own, a brief moment of panic at the unexpected move before it washed away as Callie kissed her back. It was soft and chaste, and it felt like coming home.

"I do love you Arizona," Callie whispered. "I'm not afraid of being with you, of having sex with you. I'm afraid of how I'll react."

"That sounds like you're afraid to have sex with me." Arizona argued back softly.

But then Callie was working her belt off, unbuttoning them and lowering the zipper, the pressure off her cock felt amazing, and as Callie's finger slipped under the elastic of her boxers and pushed them down, her cock sprang free and bounced before coming to rest against her stomach. With her pants and underwear pooled around her ankles, Callie just looked at her, and Arizona watched as a million thoughts and feelings crossed her face. She brought her hands up to cover her erection, and after a beat, "Please don't hide from me."

When she didn't move her hands away from herself, Callie's hands encircled her wrists and gently moved them away, and she was stood bare in front of her wife. Naked and afraid of what might happen. But then Callie's fingers let go of her wrist and reached out to touch her, lightly dragging up and down her cock. Callie's eyes fluttered closed and she took a deep shuddering breath as Arizona could only watch her wife. "I forgot how beautiful your cock is." Callie husked, wrapping her fingers around Arizona and beginning to move her hand up and down, Arizona groaning and reaching for her wife.

"Calliope," she husked, her wife's name falling from her lips brokenly on a moan.

And then Callie's hands were gone from her, Arizona's eyes flew open to see Callie undoing her own pants and pushing them and her panties down her legs, kicking them away so she stood bare as Arizona. Arizona followed suit and stepped out of her own pants, stumbling a little as her toes got caught, but Callie laughed a little and it warmed her all over.

They crawled into the bed - their bed - and under the sheets, lying on their sides facing each other. And just as Arizona was about to offer for them to stop, to maybe slow down and make out a little more before calling it a night, Callie whispered, "Can I be on top?"

Arizona felt her brows scrunched in confusion, but then realization hit her. "So you can be in control?"

Callie nodded, so Arizona rolled onto her back and reached for her wife. Callie came almost instantly, once again straddling her thighs and sitting back on her haunches, her core so close to Arizona that she could feel the heat and wetness from her wife, and it pulled an involuntary moan from her.

"We can stop at any time Calliope," Arizona whispered, reaching to take her wife's hand and Callie instantly entwined their fingers, and brought their clasped hands to her chest, resting in the valley of her breasts. "This is about you."

Callie nodded and shuffled forward just a bit, rubbing her dripping core against the length of Arizona's cock, both of them moaning at the contact. Arizona just watched as Callie leaned up and took her cock in her hand, and guided it to her entrance, the head slipping through her folds and brushing against her wife's clit, Callie gasping at the sensation.

And then, with a death grip on her fingers, Callie sunk herself down a little, taking the head of Arizona into her, and it was a fight for the blonde to not buck her hips, to remain steady and still so that Callie could go as fast and slow as she wanted. Arizona controlled her breathing, counting each breath and the seconds between exhaling so, focusing on the way that Callie was working herself slowly down her cock, taking it inch by inch.

This sight of Callie was blindingly beautiful to Arizona. Her eyes were shut tightly, her brown crinkled with pleasure and hesitation, her fingers holding tightly as she worked herself fully onto Arizona. This wasn't a new position for them, nor was it even the first time that Arizona had lain still until Callie asked for more. But it was the first time that she watched unabashedly, staring at her wife.

"God you're so beautiful," She whispered, and Callie sunk down, fully imbedding Arizona into her wife, Callie slumping forward resting her hand against Arizona's shoulder and still holding the one she clasped between her breasts. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Callie hadn't moved in a long minute, but when she did, both of them moaned at the action, the way that her cock slid out of that warmth and then back in with the rolls of Callie's hips. "I've missed you so much Arizona… I know, I know it's my fault, god you feel good, I know…"

"Hey," she whispered, reaching for Callie's face and was pleased when she leaned into her palm. "It's not your fault. None of this is your fault."

Callie continued to move into her, rolling her hips softly and gently against Arizona. Her pace slow and methodical, but Arizona could feel more wetness slip from her wife, could feel her muscled passage gripping her tightly and pulsating wildly. Her own orgasm was building quickly, just holding her wife's hand and face as Callie did what she wanted and needed for herself.

"Help me," Callie asked, and Arizona lifted her knees behind Callie's ass, offering her support for her thrusting, slowly moving her hips and matching Callie's pace. This was different from their usual activities. They'd always been vocal and loud in bed, grunts and groans and moans spilling past their lips as they both chased their release.

"You're safe with me Callie, you can let go." Arizona whispered, lifting her hips softly, meeting Callie's gentle rolls. "I'll be here for you."

And suddenly Callie came, softly crying her name and slumping forward against Arizona's chest, her head pillowed in the crook of her neck as her cock remained in her wife. She felt Callie's tears on her shoulder and she made to slip out. "No, stay, please."

"Alright," she whispered, wrapping her arm around Callie's shoulders as she cried. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, you're perfect… and it felt so good and right." Callie whispered, pressing her lips against Arizona's neck. "Did you finish?"

"No," she shook her head, stroking her hand up into Callie's hair and just holding her wife tightly. Callie made to roll them, locking her legs around her waist as she spun, keeping Arizona inside her as she was on her back, Arizona nestled between her legs. "Are you sure?"

Instead of answering with words, Callie used her hold in her hair to bring their lips together in a kiss. This time it was Arizona who sought entrance with her tongue and when Callie's lips parted and accepted her with a groan, Arizona began moving her hips, thrusting in and out of her wife at the same pace that Callie had used, their hands still gripping each other tightly between her breasts.

Not long after, Callie came again with a cry, Arizona following shortly after spilling into her wife with a soft grunt.

Slipping out, she rolled to Callie's side, both of their chests heaving and their skin soaked with sex and sweat, her hand now held firmly between both of Callie's still between her breasts, as they locked eyes with each other and just looked, both wearing matching smiles and eyes twinkling.

"You'll stay in our bed tonight, right?" Callie asked, a little hesitant.

"I'll stay here with you forever."

**AN2: I hope it did it justice. The song is "Amazed" by Lonestar.**


End file.
